Chip's Life
by animalsingerdancerlover
Summary: Chip is 17 and has a girlfriend. King Vincent and Queen Belle have a daughter who is 16. Chip thought he loved his current girlfriend. Will that change with a dance with the princess and something else? Read and find out! Please no mean comments! :D
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is if Chip had been a year old when the movie happened.)**

Chip woke up earlier than usual. Today was the day he and his girlfriend, Penelope, were going on a picnic. He went into the kitchen and made some sandwiches and packed whatever was necessary for a picnic at the park. When his mother came in she asked,

"Where are you going, love?"

"On a picnic with Penelope, Mama. I'll be back later."

* * *

As Chip was about to leave, he was stopped by Genevieve, the princess.

"Hi, Chip. Where are you going?"

"Hello, Genevieve. I'm going on a picnic with Penelope," Chip said smiling. Genevieve's face fell.

"O-Oh. Okay." She walked away.

Chip watched her go for a moment and wondered '_What's wrong with her?' _He brushed it off and walked out.

* * *

Penelope was beautiful. With jet black raven hair, sapphire blue eyes, and skin as pale as a human can get.

She and Chip were having a lovely time, chasing eachother throughout the park. When they stopped, Penelope noticed Chip seemed to have a distant look in his eyes.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Chip looked at her and chuckled, "Oh, I'm just thinking about the princess."

That was regular with Chip. Penelope always found herself jealous of the girl when Chip talked or thought about the princess. What did she have that she didn't? Penelope was beautiful, kind, smart, fun, and caring. Everything she thought the princess wasn't. However, she didn't know just how wrong she was.

* * *

Princess Genevieve was in the library reading her favorite story, Sleeping Beauty. While she read, she imagined her as Sleeping Beauty and Chip as her prince that awakens her with a kiss. She loved him. She was young, yes, but she knew ske loved Chip more than just a brother. She tried to give him hints about it daily, but he never seemed to catch on.

As she looked out the window, she remembered all the times when they were younger how they would play outside for hours on end until they were literally forced back into the palace. She remembered how, when it rained, Chip always found something fun to do that she didn't think was as fun as he said it was, but he always managed to somehow get her to play with him and she would have just as much fun as he was, if not more.

As they grew older, they preferred to read to eachother. She loved it when he read to her. His voice was so enchanting, so beautiful. His voice was deeper than anyone would think of for a boy his age. It was as low as Lumiere's without the accent, yet it was as high as her father's at the same time. She loved everything about him. His voice, his eyes, the way he smiled at her, his blonde hair, and more. However, it was not only his physical features that she liked. No, then it wouldn't be love, but lust. She loved his kindness, his gentleness, how smart he was, how he could be both serious and playful, and more.

Whenever Chip spoke of his current girlfriend, she became jealous. When he said how beautiful Penelope was, and when she had met her herself, she wondered if she was even close to being that pretty. She didn't know that most of the boys in the village thought she was drop dead gorgeous. She looked exactly like her mother did at her age, with her father's color of hair and his baby blue eyes; that didn't make her look like her age. No, it made her look like an overgrown five year old.

She wondered if Chip thought as kindly of her as she did of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chip came back from the picnic at 6:00 in the evening. Genevieve was about to ask him to read with her when she saw Penelope was with him. She was about to turn and leave when she saw Chip notice her and call her over. She went over and greeted them.

"You remember Genevieve, right Penelope?"

"Of course I do. How are you princess?" she said with a taunting smile and a sickening sweet voice.

"I'm fine," was her curt reply.

"Did you need something, Genevieve?" asked Chip.

"Oh, I was about to come ask you if you wanted to read with me. I didn't know you would have company over."

"Oh, that's fine. I was just about to send Penelope home anyway. Why don't you two talk while I go picj out a book for us, ok?" With that, Chip went into the library.

"You know he thinks your annoying," Penelope said with her jealousy taking over her mind. She didn't want her Chip with this stuck-up princess. How could Chip even stand to be around her.

"He does?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to hurt your feelings. So he doesn't tell you."

Genevieve's eyes started to fill with tears. Penelope smiled. '_Good._' she thought. She started to leave when Chip came back out. She waved at him as she closed the door. Chip noticed Genevieve's eyes filling with tears and asked,

"What's wrong?'

"Oh, nothing. Just got something in my eyes. Come on, let's go read."

* * *

Two hours later, Chip was reading to Genevieve, but she wasn't paying attention.

Chip stopped reading and asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been reading for the past two hours and you haven't paid the least bit of attention."

Genevieve knew she could never get out of something like this with Chip, he knew her too well. She hesitated.

Chip waited patiently.

"Do you think I'm annoying?"

Chip looked astonished. "When we were younger I did. But now you're not at all. I think spending time with you is lovely." He flashed her his breathtaking smile.

"Well, it's late. We better get to bed."

"I suppose. Will you finish the story tomorrow?"

"Of course."

* * *

Chip walked Genevieve to her room. They stopped just out side her door.

"Thanks for reading with me when you could have spent your time with Penelope."

"It was no problem."

The two looked into eachother's eyes for a minute. They didn't realize that their faces were getting closer until their noses touched. They pulled back abruptly.

"Uh, g-goodnight," said Genevieve.

"Goodnight, Princess," Chip said in a daze.

* * *

As Genevieve closed her door she leaned up against it.

_'What is wrong with me? I almost kissed him!'_

* * *

Chip walked into his room, closed the door, sat on his bed, and thought,

_'What was that? We almost kissed.'_

Chip replayed the scene over in his mind. How he got lost in her beautiful baby blue eyes, the ones he always found so hard to turn away from. Then how he looked at her lips and started to lean towards them. Then they pulled away from eachother.

_'I love Penelope. I don't love Genevieve that way. I don't think I do.'_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Chip and Genevieve had to get ready for the Royal Ball that night. The only thing that made it less enjoyable for Genevieve was...Penelope was coming. When the ball started, Genevieve was nervous.

* * *

When Chip saw Genevieve from his spot by Penelope, he gawked. She was beautiful, even more so than Penelope could even _dream_ of being.

Genevieve was wearing the same style dress her mother did when she danced with her father when the castle was still enchanted. However, it was a little different. It was the color of a very light pink lotus flower with sequence that shimmered in the light, making her look as if she were glowing. It accented her curves nicely as it flowed around her.

Chip walked over to her as a slow song, It's Your Love, by Faith Hill and Tim Mcgraw **(A/N: I know they're not born yet, just deal with it.) **played.

"Would you like to dance, Princess?"

"Of course." She took his hand.

As everyone started to dance, Penelope watched Chip and the princess angrily.

* * *

As the song played, Chip and Genevieve danced. They never looked away from eachother. As they danced, Chip sang along with the song as if singing to Genevieve. He didn't know what came over him, but he felt like there was nobody else but he and Genevieve. The two stopped as did the song.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd echoed.

Chip saw Genevieve blush and he realized... she loved him. She looked nervous. He smiled. He put his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up. He brought his head down and met her lips.

He felt her tense up against him, but she soon relaxed and kissed him back. They heard the crowd applaud and shout and whistle and carry on.

When they broke the kiss, Chip had a dazed and shocked face as Genevieve went to go dance with her father.

* * *

Penelope was furious. How dare she kiss her Chip? But wait a minute! Chip made the first move. At first she thought it was just going to be a quick, little, friendly kiss. But Chip looked as if he enjoyed it.

This means war!

* * *

Later that night, princess Genevieve was taken out of her room by an unknown stranger. His hand was over her mouth. He led her outside and threw her onto the ground.

Penelope came out looking positively evil. She wrapped a cloth around Genevieve's mouth tightly and ordered the man to do...terrible things to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day as Chip was getting ready for the day, he heard someone lightly knock on his door. He knew that knock. It belonged to Genevieve. He answered the door with a smile, but that smile soon turned into a frown as soon as he saw the state she was in.

She was bruised all over, had a cut here and there, her clothes were barely still on her that she had to hold them up, and she was crying. She slowly looked up at him, and what he saw scared him, but he wouldn't show it. When he looked into her eyes, he saw that her eyes had a dead look in them, but they said 'help me, please.'

"Help me, please. Chip," she whimpered.

He took her into his arms and led her into his bedroom. He set her down on his bed, told her he'd be right back, and he left.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chip came back with a new dress, some first aid stuff, and some warm food and a cold drink. He waited out side the room while Genevieve changed into her new, more comfortable, dress.

When he came back in, he sat on the bed and watched her eat. She'd thanked him earlier and she thanked him once more. She offerred some of the food and drink to him, but he refused it. He watched her with worry, concern, and sadness in his eyes.

When she was finished, he asked, " What happened?"

"You wouldn't belive me if I told you. You'd probably hate me if I told you."

He scooted over next to her and put his arms around her and said, "Never, as long as it's the truth."

Genevieve looked at him with fear in her eyes. Chip hated to see her like this. It was so rare, so unlike her. She just wan't Genevieve when she was like this. She was more like a frightened little child.

"Please, Genevieve," he pleaded with her. He needed to know what was wrong. He needed his Genevieve happy again.

"It was Penelope and another man. They beat me and...almost...r-raped me." She forced out the last two words quickly.

Chip was in shock, and it showed on his face. He knew that the two girls didn't really like eachother, but he didn't know it was this bad.

"If you don't believe me you can watch the video from the security camera. I'm not lying, Chip, you have to believe me!" Genevieve was on the brink of going hysterical. Chip wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just want proof for if this is true, Penelope and whoever else can go to jail."

* * *

The two walked to the security room to watch the video, and sure enough, it was Penelope and a boy Chip knew as Bruce.

He looked at Genevieve, who looke absolutely broken. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you, Chip. I know you love her-"

"Genevieve, stop. I don't love her. Now that I think about it I never did. I has _lust_ for her. I _love you_. I realized that the night you and I danced together."

Genevieve looked at him in bewilderment.

Chip leaned down to her level and kissed her. She kissed back. His kiss was soft and passionate and filled with love. They broke apart and Chip took her back to his room.

* * *

In Chip's room, Chip turned on his record player and the song I Won't Let Go, by Rascal Flatts played. Chip danced Genevieve around his room. The music played softly. The words were perfect for how Genevieve felt.

She rested her head on Chip's shoulder as he dance her around his room. She heard him singing along with the song. She knew he was singing to her. His voice was filled with emotion. When the song ended the two pulled apart and Chip kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Will you come with me to watch me break up with Penelope so you and I can be together?" Chip said smiling.

Genevieve giggled and nodded. He took her hand and they both ran out of the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

When Chip broke up with Penelope, Genevieve was standing behind him in fear of Penelope. Chip's words were blunt and to the point. Penelope was shocked. She became angry and glared at Genevieve.

"You made him do this, didn't you? You really are a spoiled, stuck up brat who just won't give up until she has her way!"

"PENELOPE!" shouted Chip. Both girls looked at him in shock of the fierceness of his voice.

"Genevieve is not spoiled! And she didn't make me do this! I wanted to do it because I realized I loved her and not you! She's also not stuck up! Don't you ever say that about her again!"

Everything was silent.

"I also saw on the security camera what you and Bruce did to Genevieve last night. I'll have you know that it will be used as proof against you and him in court in three months time."

"B-B-But Chip! I-I thought you-"

"Loved you? I thought I did too. However, I do NOT! You'll be expected at court."

With that Chip took Genevieve home.

* * *

On the walk back to the palace, Chip noticed that Genevieve was silent.

He elbowed her playfully, "What's up?"

"You stood up for me," she said quietly, looking up at him while she said it.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's just that, no one's ever really done that for me whenever Penelope and I got into it."

Chip stopped as did Genevieve.

"You mean that wasn't the first time she attacked you?"

"No, I usually came out with a cut or a bruise that I could cover up with me dresses. But this last time, she went too far. She and Bruce beat me until I was nearly unconcious. The time of night was 4:00 in the morning when they stopped. So it took me two hours to reach you room."

Chip was shocked. It took her two hours to reach his room? Why not go to her parents' room or somebody's room that was closer to the entrance? Oh, if only he had heard the noise!

He walked up to her and hugged her as tight as he dared, afraid she would break or he would hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I would have come if I'd heard."

"You couldn't have heard. They gagged me so I _couldn't_ be heard."

She buried her face into his chest. He was a good bit taller than her, a whole head taller apparently. She threw her arms around him happily. She looked up at him and said, "Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Three months later, everyone needed was in court.

During the three month wait, Chip and Genevieve told the king and queen about their relationship and what happened. Telling them what happened was no problem, telling them about their relationship was somewhat difficult, in Chip's case anyway.

He was so nervous to tell them. He knew Belle would be fine with it as long as he treated her daughter with respect and didn't hurt her in anyway. He was scared of what Vincent would say...or do.

Vincent and Belle already knew of the relationship, they noticed it a few days before they told them. Vincent decided to mess with Chip a little. He knew the boy meant no harm at all, and that he cared for his daughter. He was the same as Belle, but he wouldn't show it.

When Chip told him, he just stared at the boy, as if he were studying him. He mused to himself that Chip had grown up quite a bit, as did his daughter. Chip was becoming more of a man each day. He was growing up so fast it was terrifying. Mrs. Potts, his mother, had passed away two years ago. Chip volunteered to leave, but the king and queen didn't have the heart to let him leave, so they told him he could stay. Genevieve was so happy that he didn't leave.

Vincent smiled and gave his permission to Chip so he could date his daughter.

* * *

The court case lasted only two hours. With the video proof and Genevieve's cuts and bruises still visible, Penelope and Bruce were thrown in jail for six months time.

After that, everyone went back to the palace in relief. Chip and Genevieve played, yes played, outside the palace.

* * *

That night, Chip and Genevieve looked at the stars. Genevieve rolled over so her that was elbow was beside Chip's head propped her up. She looked down at him and he up at her.

"What?"

"Thank you, so much," she said as she laid her head on his muscled chest.

Chip stroked her auburn-brown colored hair and said, "Your welcome."

Then the two kissed. This kiss lasted longer than the ones before. Genevieve's hand traveled up to Chip's cheek. Chip's hands traveled from her hair to her back to her curves and back again. They did this for a few minutes until the need for air became too great. When they pulled apart, they were both panting slightly.

They smiled at eachother.

* * *

Later that night, Chip walked Genevieve to her room.

"Goodnight, my prince."

"Goodnight, Princess."

When Genevieve closed her door, Chip spun around once happily smiling before going to his room.

On the other side of the door, Genevieve did a little jump and squeaked in giddiness.


	7. Chapter 7

One year went by. Chip was now 18, Genevieve was now 17. They were still happy together. They had an arguement here and there, but they always got over it and apologised to eachother.

Genevieve was walking through the gardens, admiring the flowers that had just bloomed. It was springtime. Birds were chirping and some children were out and about playing. Chip was still sleeping for it was 6:00 in the morning. Suddenly, Genevieve stopped in fear.

There at the palace gates stood...Penelope and Bruce. Bruce's arm was around Penelope's waist. They were a couple now. They were out of jail.

Before they could see her, but she knew they already had, Genevieve ran inside.

* * *

Genevieve ran all the way to Chip's room. She didn't want to wake him, but she had to.

She started calling his name when she neared his door. She threw open the door to find he was already awake. She didn't stop though. She ran straight into his arms and cried.

* * *

When Chip heard Genevieve's voice outside his door, he assumed she was coming to wake him up. But when she threw the door open without knocking, and when she tackled him in a hug and started to cry he became worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Th-they're here."

"Who's they?"

"P-Penelope a-and Bruce. They saw me. They were standing at the palace gates, about to come in when I saw them. I ran in here to come get you. Oh, Chip, what do we do?"

"Shh, calm down," Chip said as he brought her back into a hug, "Don't worry. Let's go tell your parents."

* * *

"Master, Mistress. We need to talk to you."

"What is it Chip?" asked Belle when she saw them come in.

"Penelope and Bruce, from last year's court case, are outside. Genevieve came and told me."

The king and queen looked out the window and saw that Chip was right. They were talking. They looked as if they were making up some sort of plan.

"Thank you, Chip. I'll send the guards."

"No, sir. I'm sorry, but I think we should go and tell them to leave. We'll be right back."

* * *

Penelope saw Chip and Genevieve come out of the palace.

"Well, if it isn't my exboyfriend."

"What are you and Bruce doing here?"

"Coming to get even for what **_she's_**done to us," said Penelope, who was advancing toward Genevieve. Chip put his arm in front of her to protect her.

"Come, sit with us so we can...talk."

Chip and Genevieve followed the two.

Once Genevieve and Chip sat down, Penelope began talking.

"You know, Genevieve, I still haven't forgiven you for putting me and Bruce in jail." Penelope was walking slowly over to Genevieve.

"For that, I'm going to have to hurt you," she said as she pulled out a knife.

Genevieve's eyes widened as Penelope slowly raised the weapon. The fear became too much and Genevieve ran.

"Genevieve!" cried Chip as he ran after her. He heard Penelope and Bruce laughing behind him.

* * *

Chip chased after Genevieve until they reached the dungeon room. What a place to run to! Genevieve stopped by one of the cells and steadied herself by holding one of the bars. Chip apeared not two seconds later.

He stopped behind her. He hugged her from behind.

"Shh, it's going to be alright, you'll see. I won't let them hurt you." Genevieve was shocked that his voice wavered. She turned around to face him. She was shocked to see unshed tears in his eyes. Chip never, _never_, cried. Or, if he did, he did it when he was alone.

Was he scared they would kill her and he couldn't do anything about to stop it? Oh, how sweet of him. She smiled.

"I know I'm safe with you. I love you." She caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch and put his larger hand on top of hers.

"I love you, too."

With that they kissed. This one was much more passionate.

Chip pulled her closer, as if he was afraid she would disappear. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms went around her waist. Genevieve felt herself being pushed back until her back came in contact with a wall. Chip deepened the kiss by brushing his tongue along her lip. She gasped. They'd never kissed like this before. She allowed him in anyway. They stayed that way for a good ten minutes.

Finally, Chip pulled away. They were both breathing fast and heavy. Both of their faces were red. Chip rested his forehead against Genevieve's and they smiled at eachother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chip took Genevieve back to his room and turned on his record player. The song I'm Broken, by Evanescence played. They danced to the music. Genevieve's head was rested on Chip's broad shoulder. As they danced, she wondered how Chip always managed to find the perfect song for whatever situation.

After the song was finished, they lay down on Chip's bed.

They stayed silent, just think about what they were going to do about Penelope and Bruce.

Chip knew that Genevieve was scared, he was too, but he wouldn't show it for her sake.

He also knew that Genevievewas trying to be strong...for him. Oh, how silly can this girl be? She could just crumble into his arms and cry as long as she needed or wanted to. She could go into a breakdown right now, and he'd comfort her to the best of his abilities.

He didn't want her to feel like she needed to be strong, that was his job for her.

He pushed all his thoughts to the back of his mind and let sleep come over him.

**(A/N: I know it's short, but I suddenly had MAJOR writer's block and couldn't think of anything better to make it longer. Sorry. I'll update as soon as I come up with something worth your time for reading. Thanks! Reviews would be nice.)**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Chip awoke to see the sleeping face of the princess. He smiled. She seemed so peaceful while sleeping. She didn't seem scared or worried about what had been going on since the day before. He pushed some hair out of her face. She smiled and made a quiet sound of pleasure as she snuggled up to him.

"Good morning, Chip."

"Good morning, Princess."

Chip tightened his grip around her as she snuggled into his chest. The princess suddenly heard Chip sigh. She looked up at the young man only to see worry and sadness in his eyes.

"Chip?"

He looked at her with the same two emotions in his eyes. Those beautiful midnight blue eyes. They always gave him away when he tried to hide his emotions.

"I-It's nothing."

"Chip, you know I know you better than that. What's the matter?"

He looked away for a moment, then looked back at the princess, then sat up. He got up and started to pace around the room.

"I'm worried about you, Princess. What if they try to hurt you, or worse, and I'm not there to-" Chip was abruptly cut off by...lips on his. The princess was kissing him to calm him down.

Chip's eyes widened. When the princess pulled away, Chip was still wide-eyed.

"Chip, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"To an extent you can protect yourself," he said sternly. The princess sighed.

"Princess, I know your strong, physicaly, but..." he trailed off.

"Chip, you don't have to call me princess. Only in front of Mama and Papa do you have to. And I can take care of myself. Don't worry."

He looked at her. She looked so positive of herself, so confident, so determined to prove him wrong. Her eyes were blazing with determination, but they still held some worry, fear, and doubt. He sighed.

"Alright. But if it gets too out of hand you get out of there. Got it?"

* * *

Just outside the door stood Queen Belle and King Vincent. They'd heard the entire thing.

Vincent sighed as he shut the door and leaned against it. Belle sighed as well.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Later that day, Chip took Genevieve on a walk throughout the palace grounds. They stopped in the middle of all of the fountains. Chip took Genevieve's hands into his and he kissed each of her fingers tenderly.

Genevieve brought one of his hands up to caress her face and the other rested on his chest where his heart was located. They looked into eachother's eyes and nothing else mattered, not Penelope and Bruce, not what they were currently going through, not anything. Just them.

Chip brought Genevieve closer to him. They kissed. His fingers tangled into her hair.

* * *

Vincent and Belle were watching from a palace window. Two young people in love. It brought memories back to them.


End file.
